


Blind Dates Aren't All Bad

by MagicianDaria



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicianDaria/pseuds/MagicianDaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Lightwood was freshly graduated from High School, and was now being bullied into going on a blind date with a guy his siblings worked with. He was hell bent on killing them afterwards, that is until he met his date. One-shot, Malec.  Teen rating for vague sexual implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Dates Aren't All Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little One-shot I decided to write since i'm not sure where to go with the next chapter of my ongoing work.

Alexander Lightwood had just graduated High School and was preparing for going off to college in the fall. He really didn't need any distractions, but his siblings disagreed. The boy was a notorious loner and had never dated throughout his High School career, which didn't sit well with Jace and Isabelle at all. Though it really was none of their business who he did or did not date. They decided to make it their business though when they set him up on a blind date with a guy from their summer job.

"Oh come on, Alec. It won't kill you to go on a date. Plus he's hot."Isabelle urged him with pleading eyes.

"Of course he is! You're doing modeling! I can't date a model!!!" Alec exclaimed/

"You sell yourself too short, Alec."Isabelle said," He'll like you just fine, plus with the right clothes you could look hot too." She scanned her brother up and down,"Which means nothing with holes or so baggy you don't even know you have a body under it..."

After a short shower, Isabelle helped him find the least offensive things in his closet which she likely bought him. "Here!" She tossed him some fitted black jeans, a royal blue dress shirt and a vest that closed with chains hooking into closures on the other side.

"I look ridiculous."Alec said, pulling on the knee high boots his sister had set aside, which had buckles going up the length of it.

"You look fine."She said rolling her eyes."Now we have to hurry or you'll be late!" She tugged on his arm and met with Jace who drove them to their destination. They piled out of the car and walked into the park. jace was the first one to catch glimpse of his date and nudged Isabelle.

"Looks like you're date's almost here." Jace told his best friend.

"Knock 'em dead!"Izzy grinned and Jace and they hurried off before Alec could stop them. Alec glowered at their retreating backs, counting off all the cruel and sadistic ways he could kill them for putting him up to this.

"Hi, you must be Alec. I'm Magnus." A silky, soft voice snapped him out of his mental tirade. Alec glanced up at the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His spiky black hair must have been spiked with glitter gel because the lamplight made his hair glisten and sparkle. His gorgeous green-gold eyes were framed with liner and smoky eyeshadow which just made his wonderfully tanned skin look twice as nice. 

"Yeah, I'm Alec."He said, most likely sounding about as smart as a screen door on a submarine. The other boy chuckled softly at his discomfort.

"Hey relax. I know it's not a super conventional date but I'm not going to jump you or anything." Magnus told him, smiling at him.

"Yeah, sorry...I'm really not a dating person, I had to be begged to even come." Alec told him.

"I don't see why. You're plenty good looking, in fact I think Jace and Izzy sold you short."Alec looked up at the older teen bewildered. There was no way this gorgeous man thought he looked attractive. He had to wonder if somehow the others put him up to this." Shall we grab dinner, Alec? I know this great little Chinese food place nearby, Taki's. They have the BEST food." Magnus grinned and wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulders, leading him through the park to this Taki's.

"If you say so, I'm sure it's good."Alec said with a small nod, trying to ignore how close the other man was to him. He still felt unsure about all this as they were seated at Taki's. He was kind of embarrassed, what if he ordered something stupid? Any moment now stupidity could just come pouring out of his mouth and then this whole thing would be sunk. He was a bit surprised that he even cared, considering he wasn't really interested in dating when this first came up. But how collected and sure and confident this man was was so exciting to him. He actually wanted to get to know him more, he was just afraid he'd show Magnus something he didn't like.

" So you do modeling with my siblings?" Alec asked him, taking a sip of his green tea.

"Yeah, we all model clothes for some local stores who are hoping to get some draw by having hot teens wearing their clothes."Magnus explained," I've done a couple shoots with your brother, Jace. And the three of us will be in a big spread with some other models."

"To be honest, I don't think I've ever been drawn into a store because some hot guy in a photo was wearing their clothes."Alec said, hoping this wouldn't offend him.

Much to his surprise, his date laughed." That's how I feel about it too. And I believe Izzy has told me your feelings on this before, though she told me it was more because you don't have a fashionable bone in your body so you wouldn't be at the stores anyway."

"Well, she isn't wrong about that."Alec said, flushing with embarrassment.

" I'm sure sweats look fashionable on you Alexander." Magnus said with a wink." Or off of you, if you'd prefer."He added flirtatiously, causing the blue eyed boy to choke on his drink.

" I would much rather keep them on, thank you very much."Alec replied, wondering if it was possible for his face to heat up any more than it already had. He was so relieved when the food came. He wouldn't have to speak anymore. He took a bite and his eyes widened," By the angel, this is delicious!" 

"I told you they have the best Chinese food." Magnus said, grinning before eating his own plate of food." So your siblings tell me you're heading off to college soon, what do you plan on studying?"

" Something history based, or cultural anthropology. I really like learning how other cultures see things, you know? I want to know what they do for medicine, how they react to crimes, how their day to day life differs from us here in the US." Alec explained.

"That sounds quite fascinating. I know I've always wanted to know more about my roots. My family is Indonesian but really all that's survived are some old family recipes." Magnus said, happy to have found something to actually engage the boy in talking about.

"I'm sure we could find a lot of things if we looked."Alec said, not realizing he had basically just said he wanted to see the boy again until after he spoke. All he wanted to do was hide his face, or run off, or just vanish.

"I would really like to do that with you, Alexander. Frankly, I'd like to do a lot of things with you. I had my own reservations about this, you know. I really didn't know what to expect and blind dates are not things I've ever tried either." When he saw that the other boy caught his gaze he continued," However, I enjoy your company. Even if you don't believe I would. You're charming in a cute, bumbling way and so straightforward and honest. It's really refreshing and nice."

Alec smiled, a real warm smile. Hearing that made his heart flutter and his stomach do flips," I honestly didn't know what to expect. I thought it might have been some trick or they had bullied you into this too. But I...I really have enjoyed tonight, as awkward as it was. I...I would really like to go on a non blind date with you sometime." Alec gazed down at his lap as Magnus paid the waitress.

"I would really like that, Alec."He replied taking the boy's hands into his own."Let's get you home shall we?" Magnus led Alec out to his car, and even opened the door for him. This caused Alec to chuckle, amused before he got into the car. Magnus followed Alec's instructions back to his home and parked the car. He got out and opened Alec's door for him. Alec smiled and stepped out and walked to the door. "So, shall we meet again? next Friday?"

"Friday sounds great."Alec replied. Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips against the other boy's and pulled him close.

"I can't wait."He told his, lips not even an inch away from Alec's. He smiled and waved and headed back to his car. Alec placed a hand over his heart, willing it to slow down as he stepped inside the house to be greeted by smirking siblings.

"Went well I take it?" Jace asked, smirk never leaving his face.

"Yes actually. Now I'm going to bed!"Alec brushed past the two of them and headed into his room, barring the other two out who proceeded to high five each other out in the hallway.


End file.
